


Wake me up

by queenofmyheart



Series: Jamilton Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk if this is ooc bc its too cute but i like fluff okay, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, my soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmyheart/pseuds/queenofmyheart
Summary: Thomas wants to sleep. Alex wants cereal and Thomas.





	Wake me up

“Thomas”

Thomas groaned when his boyfriend’s voice tore him from his sleep.

“Thomas”, he could feel Alex shaking his shoulder lightly. “Wake up,” Alex said softly.

“Why?” Thomas whined, slowly blinking and opening his eyes, starting to focus his gaze on the dark ceiling. By his side, Alex propped himself up on his arm and leaned over him.

“I just wanted to- nevermind.” 

Thomas could feel him shifting next to him, and even in the dark, he could tell Alexander was fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Even if he wasn’t exactly happy about being woken up, the mental image of his boyfriend, uncertain for a change and fidgeting nervously, still struck a chord with him.

“Well, you did wake me up already. So say it.” Thomas said, snorting at his own joke already. “Out loud.”

Alex giggled, relaxing and leaned over Thomas to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Vampire.” Alex laughed so hard at the reference that he couldn’t support himself on the soft mattress anymore and collapsed onto Thomas’s chest, relaxing again when his still sleepy boyfriend started to play with his hair.

“Really though, what did you wake me up for at what- 2 am?” Thomas asked, Alex feeling the vibrations of his voice. Alex hesitated for a second before replying.

“Actually, it’s 3 am.”

Thomas laughed a little, brushing his boyfriend’s hair out of his face. “And…?” he prompted, not letting Alex drop the subject. 

“And I couldn’t sleep, wanted to grab a bite to eat and was wondering if you wanted to eat something too.”

“You woke me up to ask me if I wanted a snack?” Thomas said, torn between amusement and disbelief, the movement of his hands frozen, still tangled in Alex’s hair. He could feel his boyfriend let out a deep breath, felt him playing with the seams of the covers before Alex spoke up again.

“I don’t know, it seems kind of ridiculous now but I guess I just wanted to spend time with you? We’ve just both been so busy the last few days and I couldn’t sleep and I missed you so- forget about it, just go back to sleep.” Alex rambled.

“Hey,” Thomas said, taking Alex’s fidgeting hand in his. “Stop backtracking.” He leaned over and turned on the lamp on his bedside table.

“Let’s go get some cereal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I just needed to write something short and sweet to get back into it.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumbr at your--daisy


End file.
